


Cream Puffs

by IDetestTragedy



Series: Kongoucest with Role Reversal [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the cliché of playing with food in a messy kitchen. Unsui x Agon yaoi incest smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's  
> Credit: This fanfic is written based on karjin shangel's idea and request  
> Warning: Hard yaoi twincest scene with some extent of OOC-ness  
> A/N: I'd be glad to receive corrections (spelling, grammar, punctuation or information). This fic happens between chapters 2 & 3 of my other fic, Agon is Agony, but can be read independently.  
> Anezaki Mamori's birthday is November 24.

The morning practice had already been over fifteen minutes before and now the changing room was pretty much deserted. Only Hiruma, who was polishing his rifle, lingered. So was Sena.

"Um, Hiruma-san."

Without taking his eyes off of the black metal in his hand, the blond replied, "What d'ya want?"

The boy on the doorway fiddled his fingers nervously, "Today is Mamo-nee's birthday and I want to give her Kariya's cream puffs, but the shop is closed when I passed it on the way to school."

"And?" Hiruma continued polishing his weapon.

The auburn-haired teenage boy gulped before answering, "I-I wonder if you would do me a favor to ask the shop owner to get back to business…" and then his volume dropped significantly, "… since you have the black notebook and all…"

The trademark grin appeared on the older boy's face. "Too bad, runt, even my almighty black book can't get people back to Japan from Hawaii within a couple of hours. All full-time staff of the Kariya shop are havin' vacation right now, thanks to their fuckin' profit."

Sena's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "I see. Mamo-nee can't have cream puffs for her special day this year then."

"Stupid brat, ya give up too quickly!" The older boy rebuked him, laying the rifle on the bench.

"But you said—"

"I said 'all  **full** -time staff of the Kariya shop are havin' vacation'," interrupted the taller boy, "that doesn't include the part-time workers."

The underclassman's face brightened up at once.

"Be glad, shrimp, we're gonna visit Kongou Unsui of the Shinryuuji."

"Eh?"

And just like that, Sena ended up tagging along with Hiruma after school.

The two boys did not spend too long in finding the Kongou's residence. It was a typical two-story house, two blocks away from the underground train station. However, when the Deimon High School students arrived at the fence, Sena did not have the courage to press the intercom button.

Fingers trembling, he said, "Hiruma-san, perhaps I'd better find another present for Mamo-nee. It doesn't feel right to impose―"

But the taller boy chose that precise moment to speak, or rather,  _yell_ , to the intercom, "Oi, Shinryuuji bastards, Deimon Devil Bats captain's here wi'h an underling. Come out!"

Sena blanched at once. This was definitely not the way to ask someone else's favor. The slim chance that Unsui might agree to help him was now completely gone. He shut his eyes, preparing for the worst to come when the front door of the house swung open to reveal the muscular figure of Kongou Unsui.

Beckoning to the two boys by the fence, he addressed them, "Good evening. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Kariya's cream puffs," sneered Hiruma.

"Pardon?"

"As a part-time worker at Kariya's shop, ya must know how make cream puffs. Prepare a box of Kariya's cream puffs by nine 'o' clock tonight if ya don't want yer secret to leak out."

"If you think I would fall for such a dirty trick―"

Quickly the blond cut the baldy across. "Trick or not, why don'tcha decide it yerself?"

With that, he pulled the black notebook from his pocket and flipped through its pages. He then extended his arm so that Unsui could read Hiruma's selected page with ease.

Unsui's pupils dilated at the sight of the first line of Hiruma's handwriting.

Curious though Sena was, from his current position, there was no way he could read whatever content Hiruma had in store.

"How did you know about this?"

There was, unmistakably, worry – and  _fear_  – in the elder Kongou twin's voice.

The torrent of air died. The coldness from the snow beneath their feet disappeared. The world went still. Too still and quiet for Sena's liking. What on earth could frighten the Shinryuuji captain to such a degree?

A triumphant grin graced Hiruma's face. "I didn't, but ya've just confirmed the stuff I made up. Ta-ta fer now! This runt over here will pick the cream puffs up at nine sharp. Ya-haa!"

With that, he turned around to return to the station with Sena at his heel. Not until their footprints on the snowy ground formed two long lines did Sena voice his curiosity. "Hiruma-san what did you show Unsui-san?"

"Ya really wanna know?"

Seeing the malicious twinkle in his upperclassman's eyes, Sena swallowed thickly. "On the second thought, no."

###

Meanwhile, back at the Kongou's, Unsui dashed to his room, only to fetch his wallet and coat, and then left again.

"What's the rush?" asked Agon, who was watching TV in the living room.

"I'm going to buy the ingredients for cream puffs." His twin brother proceeded so hastily that he nearly slammed the door.

Upon returning some three quarters an hour later with two plastic bags, Unsui went to the kitchen straightaway. From the living room, Agon could hear the sound of the kitchen cupboard being opened and closed for quite a few times as well as the whizzing sound of the electric beater. He decided not to disturb his brother, however, until he heard the oven door being closed.

Culinary art was the one thing in which Unsui exceeded Agon – not that the latter ever bothered to try cooking anyway. Since the elder twin could never beat the younger twin at sports, the genius thought he could allow his brother that amount of satisfaction and self-confidence. Besides, unlike his brother, he was far too lazy to spend his time working at Kariya's shop, or at any other place, for that matter.

When Agon sauntered to the kitchen, the round-cut pastries were in the oven, but Unsui was still busy dividing the cream mixture into six mixing bowls. The kitchen table was in a mess and the sink hosted a mountain of dirty baking equipments.

Agon approached his twin brother, who measured a teaspoon of cocoa powder to be added it into one of the mixing bowls. "Were you rushing just to bake me some cream puffs? That is so unlike you, Un-chan. But you see, I'd rather you give yourself to me when our parents are not at home like this. Why don't you continue the rest in a naked apron?"

Their father had not returned from work. Their mother was shopping with their aunt for their cousin's wedding.

"Don't be silly. Of course I don't bake them for you. Besides, I'm not crazy enough to work in the kitchen naked in the winter like this. Now go away. Don't disturb me until I finish." Without even looking at his younger twin, Unsui added different flavor of essences into each bowl.

"I don't like this; you shoo me away for someone else's sake?"

The baldy felt the dreadlock's hot breath near his nape, but continuing making the different flavor of cream. "I must finish the puffs before nine o'clock; otherwise, our secret will be revealed."

"What do you mean?" Agon's tone had lost all its seductiveness; a tinge of worry even colorized his voice.

Without taking off his gaze from the cream mixtures, Unsui replied, "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Who in the name of devil knows about our relationship?" growled his brother, positively alarmed now.

"Who else but the devil himself?"

"Hiruma Youichi!" hissed Agon as he balled his fists. "That scum dared to threaten you?"

"It was partly my mistake too that he knew," Unsui began.

"I don't like this," Agon said after his twin finished his story about his earlier encounter with the Deimon Devil Bats captain. "You're taking him so seriously. You never care about me  _that_  much."

"That's not true," the baldy denied the accusation, "You know I always think you day or night and—" Unsui gasped, realizing the potential damage from the words that had just escaped from his mouth to him, or, more precisely, his ass.

Agon's Unsui predatory smirk confirmed that Unsui's realization was too late.

"Agon, it's not the time for … for a … ugh never mind! Will you just stay out of my way?" Unsui was finally done with the cream and started to walk back and forth, returning the ingredients into the kitchen cupboard and the refrigerator.

Instead of complying, the self-complacent Agon smirked, caught Unsui by his wrist and pounced the elder twin onto the kitchen table. The worktop was drenched in flour, which soon dabbed the back of Unsui's shirt white. Simultaneously, the sugar bag in Unsui's hand slipped and fell upon Agon.

"Agon!" protested his brother, highly disapproving of the mess.

The younger twin ignored this and pushed the elder even lower, holding his wrists firmly until they were bruised.

"Just want the heck are you thinking? We'll be ruined – our future and our parents' name!"

But the dreadlocks prevented the baldy from speaking any further by sealing his lips with his own.

Unsui struggled, but Agon kissed him fiercely still. As the clock ticked by, the elder twin resistance grew weaker and weaker. The rolling pin toppled and made a loud clank as it hit the floor, but neither of them cared about this; Unsui's tongue penetrated Agon's mouth.

"So, you can do it if you want to," sneered the younger twin after the kiss broke.

Unsui did not say a word. Instead, he nipped down the expanse of fragile flesh at his brother's vulnerable throat – the source of those conceited remark.

"Agon, I want you." His voice was hoarse with defeat and thick with need at the same time.

Rendering that now it was safe to release his brother's wrists, Agon lowered his pants. Unsui used the opportunity to turn off the oven and transferred the puffs onto cooling racks. When he was done, his younger twin had already stood stark naked next to the kitchen table.

Unsui stared at his brother's well-developed biceps, tight abs, flat belly and …  _that_. Being twins did not necessarily mean that they were identical in every physical aspect. Take their penis, for example. Agon's was slightly slenderer, but half an inch loner than Unsui's, which was more bulbous, especially around its head.

Of course, this was not the first time Unsui looked at his brother's nakedness. They'd had countless sex since Agon popped Unsui's cherry on the day Shiryuuji Naga lost to Deimon Devil Bats. Agon had quitted being a skirt chaser and devoted his time for football practice and Unsui's body ever since. He frequently crept into his brother's room at night when their parents had been fast asleep.

"Oi, are you going to stand there all day? Strip!"

The baldy obliged and approached the other teenage boy and planted little kisses all over his twin's body, starting from the lips downwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? Has your brain cracked thanks to that son of a bitch Hiruma's threat?"

Trailing his kiss lower and lower still, Unsui murmured his answer, "I've never truly appreciated how beautiful your body is until now."

"Stop giving me a creep; you're talking like an old geezer!"

At this comment, Unsui retracted himself, ignoring Agon's frustrated rebuke. He reached for one of the mixing bowls and scooped a bit of its content with a pastry brush.

"Caramel flavor for your left nipple." Unsui smeared the cream with a slow, deliberate motion so that the brush bristle tickled his brother's nub erect, perfectly aware of the other teenager's stiffening abs.

The older twin then took another mixing bowl and covered Agon's other areola with a slightly darker colored cream. "Chocolate flavor for your right one."

Unsui had reached for the third bowl and was ready to rub the vanilla flavored cream down Agon's diaphragm when his younger brother gripped his forearm and hissed menacingly, "If you think I'm going to let you do as you please …"

"Why not? You've had fun with mine almost every night. Why can't I try yours even once a lifetime?"

Unsui received no verbal answer; however, he felt Agon's clench on his forearm growing tighter and Agon's furious glare burning him with a desire he refused to name.

"Come on, if it's not for my sake, then it is for yours. Don't you want to know how it feels when a man's dick is inside you?"

Agon's eyes widened. He had frequently seen Unsui both writhe painfully and croon pleasurably underneath his promiscuous body. Today, it was his turn to feel what his twin did.

"Just this once." Agon's grip relented. His eyes searched for Unsui's, seeking for security.

Landing a peck on his brother's forehead, Unsui promised, "You won't be disappointed."

The dreadlocks stood still like a mannequin when his brother painted his body with cream. He balled his fists, however, when the green tea flavored substance daubed his erection. Unsui took an extra caution not to show any sign of pleasure; a single smirk from him could make Agon push him away. Even so, he could not kill the look of admiration in his eyes when he had finished painting this masterpiece. The baldy wished he could stay like that forever, but the rational side of his mind told him to hurry. He had less than an hour until the Deimon Devil Bats club secretary collected the cream puffs.

Unsui began licking his brother. Although this was his first time accessing anyone else's body, he knew which parts were meant to be more sensitive than others, thanks to the routine of Agon's practice on his body. He teased the cream-covered nipples with kisses around the area before taking them, one by one, into his mouth. The swirls of his tongue, swift lick teases and slow suctions earned him Agon's groan. The low, guttural voice sounded feral, much like an annoyed beast when stirred from his slumber. Nevertheless, Unsui knew better that this was his twin brother's attempt to conceal any trace of embarrassment. It must surely have wounded the genius athlete's pride to admit how  _pleasant_  it could be being treated in such manner.

"Mm … sweet and delectable," the elder twin commented as he kissed his way down his younger brother's abdomen, licking the cream.

A blush crept over Agon's cheeks. It took no prodigy to realize what Unsui was referring to with such a remark. "Will you just hurry up and—"

Agon did not continue speaking. A shiver ran down his spine the moment Unsui's tongue found his way down the tip of his cream-coated cock. This was the equipment he used while screwing Unsui and several women before. He was a high school student with more sex experience than an average working adult. He'd had sex – oral, mammary, cuntal and anal – with women of varying shapes and sizes. With Unsui, on the contrary, he'd had frot, interfemoral and anal sex numerous times without a single fellatio. And to think that his current cocksucker was about to fuck him any minute now…

Eyes shifted restlessly in their sockets, Agon watched the coarse hair of his pubic bush burying his brother's nose as he was being engulfed in his elder twin's passion. Unsui's mouth then moved to nuzzle Agon's balls, while his fingers stroked the length of his brother's penis. Not until Unsui heard Agon swear did he swallow the younger boy's long column in his mouth, the flesh throbbing and swelling. Unsui decided that he wouldn't have any problem swallowing the width of Agon's dick, but wasn't so sure about its length. He rocked back and then forward again to take the whole thing inside his mouth.

Agon gritted his teeth, feeling his brother coaxing him on with his tongue, swirling around his penis head and licking its slit. Slipping both hands round Agon's waist, Unsui grabbed the younger twin's butt cheeks and drew their owner toward his mouth, just far enough not to gag him with Agon's superior length. The cream had long gone, but Unsui wouldn't stop until Agon shuddered.

It was too much for the dreadlocks. Unsui's timing was impeccable; Agon had to come or explode. With climax coiling in his balls while his partner held him ever so tightly, the younger boy had no choice but to allow his pearlescent seeds gush into his brother's throat.

"Un-chan!" Agon tipped his head back and Unsui wondered how his name could sound so nice, intoxicating even.

Afterwards, the elder twin licked his lips clean with slow motion, perfectly aware how his brother eyed him ceaselessly.

"Now it's time to fill the puffs with cream." Unsui rose to his feet, opened the drawer next to Agon's hip and pulled six disposable plastic piping bags.

Still not fully recovered from his panting, Agon roared, "WHAT? You said you were going to do me all the way! Are you backing out now?"

"So you really are looking forward to it then?" Unsui smiled. "Rest assured, I won't let the privilege you've given me go waste. But for now, I need to finish these cream puffs first."

Agon only gave him a sulky look and said nothing, so Unsui spoke again, "If you want to speed up the process, help me out."

Again, Agon did not reply, but he started to stretch one of the piping bags and, imitating his brother, filled it with cream. His first result was as horrible as a newcomer could be. Tossing the creamed puff aside, he settled with filling the four other piping bags with cream and left them for Unsui to do instead of piping the cream onto the rest of the empty puffs.

Yet, when all the puffs had been adorned with cream, and a dozen of them had been put in a disposable paper container, Unsui picked a piping bag again despite Agon's suspicious stare.

"Lay down on the table now," the baldy told his brother.

This Agon did, and even spreading his legs without his elder twin's request. He sounded alarmed, however, as his brother bent his legs overhead, neck down and bottom up. He could see Unsui standing between his open thighs and began to spread the cheeks flanking his nether orifice apart.

"Don't you dare!" snapped Agon, not missing the piping bag in his brother's hand that was now nudging his entrance.

"But I've always wanted to try this."

"Fuck off! Try it on yourself!"

"My tongue can't reach that far. Besides, you look incredibly sexy; I can't wait any longer."

Agon bit his lip as the cold texture of the cream flushed down his narrow private passage. Unsui's hands were piping a jet of red cream deftly until what had been a hole became full to the brim.

"Do you know why I purposely set aside the cherry flavored cream for your ass?"

Agon did not answer, only his blush deepened; Unsui knew that particular spot of his body was still virgin. And when his brother's tongue, in turn, wiped the cream clean off his body, Agon gripped the edge of the table.

"You've warmed the cream well, Agon."

His addressee cast him a murderous look, but, as usual, he stayed quiet.

Unsui moved his mouth and bit the tender flesh of his brother's thigh, near the groin. Aware of the contraction of Agon's muscles, he reached for his younger twin's engorged manhood. It was positively wet; more fluid was leaking from its slit.

Unsui's eyes never left Agon's as the rotund cockhead poked against the virgin asshole. Nor did those eyes miss the flash of shock in the other man's at the breaching of the puckered flesh. Agon jolted, but Unsui then held him still and did not move until the dreadlocks adjusted to the thick girth. Only after making sure that his brother could accommodate his virility did the Shinryuuji captain continue pressing his brother tight hole, pausing briefly, before slowly but steadily slid some of his length, burrowing more and more inches inwards until he was finally sheathed balls-deep.

"Hngh!"

Agon's strangled gasp was immediately followed by a reassuring touch; Unsui perfectly knew that the other boy was too proud to moan. The elder twin plunged into his brother. Once. Twice. Then, the baldy began to pump his brother rhythmically while keeping his movement slow and controlled inside the tightness that kept squeezing him. The dreadlocks breathed in short gasps, every inch of his body tingled.

Since Unsui's tongue could not reach the innermost part of Agon's tunnel, the cream that occupied the passage simply melted away and lubricated it slick enough for Unsui's penetration. Their eyes remained locked for quite a while and the elder twin felt his partner's intensity. This was Agon. This was his brother and lover. This was the one man he loved above all others – his parents, his friends and football.  _Even_  football.

Even though it was snowing again outside, here in the kitchen, sweat rolled from the elder twin's face onto the younger one. Unsui fought to restrain the balls at the base of his shaft, quaking with bursting energy, as he pressed his cockhead into the creamy asshole. His heart hammered at the jet-haired creature below him – the one bearing the same facial lines, the same bodily curvatures and the same passion as those of his own, yet somehow more bestial, like a  _naga_  himself. This belonged to him for now, but would it remain his forever?

Surely Agon must have felt it too, since he moved his hips to meet Unsui's, while his stomach clenching with sharp gasps for air. The thrusts grew steadier and more angled, building a mixture of pain and pleasure.

That day, Agon learned two things. Firstly, that Unsui was a specialist in cock-sucking. The other thing was that he definitely couldn't afford to miss agitating the cooking Unsui the next time their parents were away.

OWARI


End file.
